


Fanart for "When we Touch"

by lisa999



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa999/pseuds/lisa999





	Fanart for "When we Touch"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts), [Fireflydown (Hyperballad)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts).



For you dear Hyperballad, inspired by your story "When we Touch", Erik watching Charles peaceful sleeping face and being completely captivated... and oblivious xD


End file.
